


Into the Mind of a Villain - Cold

by GachMoBrea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, NOT A FANFICTION!, Personal:, Short, musings, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, NOT A FANFICTION!</p><p>   Just some personal thoughts on:<br/>Why "Captain Cold" is so Cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Mind of a Villain - Cold

It dawned on me, after watching one too many music videos, that Leonard Snart has a really good reason to be so 'cool' and calm all the time.  
There's a reason behind his icy exterior.  
And it's not just to hide the pain of his past.  
No. Though, that is part of it.  
When Leonard's dad got angry, he did bad things.  
So Leonard controls his feelings with hard eyes and a cold attitude.  
Because if all is calm, if HE is calm, he can't become the monster his father was.  
He's doing it to protect people, in the long run.  
Even though that sounds silly for a villain.  
Think about it.  
You see this monster of a man, becoming his worst self when he loses control of his feelings. He gets so angry he lashes out at you and others around him.  
Wouldn't you choose to control your feelings too?  
A few times we see Captain Cold getting worked up, only to take a breath and move on from the situation.  
Example: When he and Heatwave had their guns pointed at each other in "The Flash."  
\+ Again with Heatwave when the other wanted to stay in "DC Legends..."  
"You lost your cool." Sacrilegious to a man who knows what happens when you do.  
Captain Cold protects himself by being Cold. Protects himself from further pain, yes.  
But, also to protect himself from what he could become: His father.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you."

**Author's Note:**

> People can't be wrapped up in bows and fully explained. Not even "made up" people.  
> This is just a PART of Leonard Snart. Or, more accurately, what I think a part of him is.  
> I'm not him, so I can't really know. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the shows, or this character.  
> I just own my own thoughts.


End file.
